The Furies
by Sarge1
Summary: On a seemingly docile planet, the team finds something that could completely destroy them all. (Danny's still alive in this) PLEASE R/R!!!
1. Being Possessed

Title: The Furies

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Samcwannabe@aol.com

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: Some language and violence

Summary: On a seemingly docile planet, the team finds something that could completely destroy them.

Disclaimer: They're not mine.(Dangit!!)

Author's Notes: If you're wondering, the Furies are from Greek myth. They were these creatures that inhabited the mind of their victim and then drove him/her to do things that they would never ever do…such as killing your best friend. Essentially, they drove the person insane. Just think of them as a person's conscience gone VERY bad. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   "Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day! Yet, I've a horrible feeling—that trouble is headed our way!" Jack sang as he and Sam walked through the woods of P4S-742. They had left Teal'c with Daniel at the ruins they had found to go explore the place a little more. So far, they hadn't found anything dangerous and it seemed like it was going to be one of those rare 'peaceful' missions.

   Sam smiled at Jack. "Don't say that, sir. You're going to jinx us," she said.

   "Yeah, but at least  a little trouble would give us more to do than just walk around these damn woods while we wait for Daniel to finish with his rocks," he retorted with a shrug.

   "Well, knowing Daniel, he'll find something absolutely amazing about those ruins and he'll want to stay here for days," Sam said as she wiped at the sweat that was accumulating on her brow. It might have been a peaceful planet, but it was a damn hot planet as well. The whole place was like a rain forest. So it wasn't a nice dry heat like in the desert, it was a nasty humid heat that was almost unbearable. 

   "Don't worry about it, Carter. We can leave whenever I feel like it. That's the beauty of being the _leader of the team. I can make Daniel do whatever I say…even if we have to drag him back to the SGC kicking and screaming."_

   Just then, they both spotted a stream up ahead of them.

   Sam looked over at Jack. "I should really take a sample of the water," she said.

   Jack shrugged. "Whatever," he replied as they walked to the edge of the stream. From what he could tell, the water was about four feet deep and crystal clear. It was just screaming for him to jump in.

   Sam unclipped her backpack from her vest and took out a sample container. Scooping up some water, she sealed the lid and placed it back into her backpack.

   "I don't know about you, Carter, but I really feel like swimming," he stated.

   Sam looked up at him and nodded. "I know exactly what you mean, sir," she said smiling. "This humidity is almost unbearable, but I wouldn't recommend just jumping in. We have no way of knowing if the water is safe for humans. It could have some weird chemical in it that could have a bad effect on us. In fact it could—" Sam abruptly stopped when she found herself underwater. Coughing and spitting out water, Sam stood up and looked wide-eyed at her CO who was on the bank of the stream laughing his head off.

   "SIR!!!!" she screeched.

   Jack just laughed even harder.

   Sam glared at him incredulously. "I can't believe you did that!" she exclaimed as she slowly walked out of the stream.

   "Oh, come on, Carter! You were just asking for it!" he said as he wiped away the tears of laughter that were running down his face. "You know how I hate all that babble you spew out. You could have just said that it wasn't safe for us to go in the stream, but no. You have to continue on and on."

   Sam walked behind Jack so that he had to turn around face her. She approached him menacingly, pointing an accusing finger at his chest. "So, you thought it was appropriate to push me in, sir?! What if there is something in the water that human's react to, huh?! What if I get sick?!"

   Jack was slowly backing up from the irate woman. He didn't even notice the small log that was on the bank of the stream and he definitely didn't notice that Sam was backing him up right towards it. He was concentrating too hard on being far enough away from her so that she couldn't kill him…well, with her bare hands anyway. She still had her now wet P-90 in her hand along with a zat, a 9mm, and her knife at her side.

   "I guess you didn't think about that, did you sir?!" she snarled.

   "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Carter, calm down. It was just a joke," he said as he threw his hands up in surrender.

   "A JOKE?!! You endanger my life for a laugh?!!!"

   _Damn, she's really pissed, Jack thought to himself._

   It was then that Jack finally reached the small log, but he still didn't notice it.

   Sam looked down at it and then back up at Jack. Her expression suddenly turned from pissed look to a sly grin.

   Jack cocked his head to the side in confusion.

   Suddenly, Sam unclipped her P-90 and dropped it on the ground. Then she took off full speed in Jack's direction and threw herself into him.

   Taken by total surprise, Jack tripped backward over the log and landed right in the water, but as his military training kicked in, he managed to get a hold on Sam before he fell in and he dragged her with him.

   They both surfaced coughing out water.

   Jack glared at Sam for a second before they both broke out into laughter.

   "You know, you're evil Carter," he told her with a big grin as he also unclipped his now wet P-90 and tossed it onto the shore.

   "I learned from the best, sir," she replied before she started chuckling again.

   Jack's eyes-widened in shock. "What?! Are you saying that _I'm evil?" he asked._

   Smiling, Sam nodded and laughed.

   "That's it! You're so dead, Carter!" he exclaimed as he tried to grab Sam, but she was to fast for him.

   She turned and moved away from him so that he couldn't get a hold of her, but that didn't stop him.

   Jack made a mad lunge at her and grabbed her around her waist.

   Sam shrieked loudly and struggled to get away, but his grip was too tight. He quickly dunked her under the water and then brought her back up again. Then he turned her around in his arms so that she was facing him. "Now, are you going to take back that evil crack or am I going to have to dunk you again?" he asked with a sly grin.

   "I'll never surrender to you, sir," she replied with a giggle.

   When she said that, it was suddenly then that they both noticed how close their faces were to each other. They could feel each other's breath on their cheeks. Their eyes locked and they just stood there staring at each other.

   Jack was the first to speak. "Are you sure you'll never surrender to me?" he asked, but he wasn't talking about her taking back the evil joke.

   Sam swallowed hard and then slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not sure…but until surrender is an option, I'll have to remain strong."

   "_We'll have to," Jack corrected._

   Sam nodded again and then Jack reluctantly let go of her. 

   They both slowly walked out of the water and picked up their guns. Sitting down next to each other, they took out some cloth from their backpacks and started drying their weapons.

   Sam finished first and after clipping her P-90 back to her vest, she looked up. Glancing all around her, she suddenly spotted something on the other side on the stream. Standing up, she walked over to the bank to get a better look. 

   "What do you see, Carter?" he asked as he watched her stand up.

   "It looks like a small stone temple or something," she replied as she pointed through the trees.

   Standing up, Jack clipped on his P-90 and then walked over to where Sam was. Looking at what she was pointing at, he nodded. "Let's go check it out then," he said as he waded back onto the water and across to the other side.

   Sam quickly followed him.

   They both walked to the small temple. The whole place was pretty much covered by bushed and trees. No one would notice it unless they were really looking.

   Slowly walking inside, they turned on their lights at the front of their P-90s. They both noticed that the whole building was no bigger then the SGC briefing room and along with all the inscriptions on the walls, there was a small stone structure in the middle of the room. They made their way over to it to see that it came up to about Sam's waist and it was also cover by inscriptions just like the walls of the building. On the top of it, in the center, was a small green crystal.

   "Weird," Jack commented as he reached out and touched the crystal. He suddenly felt a rush of energy run up his arm and into his body. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he jumped back.

   "What's wrong, sir?!" Sam asked urgently as she rushed over to him.

   Jack stared down at his hand to see nothing wrong with it, but strangely enough, his head was starting to pound. He looked up at Sam's concerned face. "It's ok, Carter," he replied. "I just touched that crystal thing and it sort of felt like a small electric charge ran up my arm, but I'm fine now."

   "Are you sure?"

   "Yeah, I'm sure," he answered.

   Sam didn't look like she believed him, but she didn't say anything.

   "Do you think that we should have Danny come check this place out?" he asked as he started looking at the inscriptions on the walls.

   "Well, from what I can tell, it looks like the same language that's at the other temple," Sam replied. "So, Daniel will probably be able to read this as well."

   Before either of them could say anything else, their radios suddenly crackled to life. "Jack? Are you there?" It was Daniel.

   "Yeah Daniel, I'm here. Go ahead," Jack said into his radio.

   "Well, Teal'c and I have managed to translate pretty much everything at these ruins and the inscriptions tell about another temple being here on this planet. I was wondering if we could maybe meet back up and go look for it," he replied.

   "We're way ahead of you, Danny. Carter and I already found the temple."

   "Great! How about Teal'c and I meet you there? Where are you?" Daniel asked.

   Jack let out a sigh before replying. "We're about eight miles east of where you are, but it's already getting dark. So, I think you and Teal'c should stay there for the night and then come here in the morning. It will be too dangerous to walk through the woods after the sun sets."

   "Ok Jack," Daniel sounded a little disappointed. "We'll see you two in the morning."

   "Alright, later Danny. O'Neill out."

   Sam looked at Jack, saying, "I guess we're saying here for the night."

   "Yeah, but let's go camp by the stream. This place is kinda creeping me out," he said as he headed toward the temple entrance.

   Sam quickly followed him out.

   A little while later, they had set up camp and their dinner was cooking over the fire. Because of the humid atmosphere, their damp clothes had not dried all the way and now that the sun had set, it was actually kinda chilly.

   Dishing out their food, Sam handed a bowl to Jack and then sat down next to him.

   "Thanks," he said as he scooped some of the food into his mouth. "Ahhhh yes, nothing like the delicious taste cooked military rations to remind me exactly why I joined Air Force," he commented causing Sam to smile.

   Once they were done, Sam cleaned up the bowls and then sat down on her sleeping bag. Letting out a yawn, she rubbed her sleepy eyes and then just stared at the fire.

   "Why don't you get some rest, Carter? I'll take first watched and then I'll wake you up later, ok?" Jack asked.

   Sam nodded. "Sounds good to me, sir." Sliding into her sleeping bag, she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

   A little while later, Jack looked over at her to see that she was shivering. He smiled slightly before moving over and draping his sleeping bag over her. Then he turned his attention back to the surrounding area.

  His head was still pounding. After trying to ignore it for a few minutes, he gave up and took some aspirin. About an hour later, his headache had only gotten worse and now he was staring to hear an annoying hissing sound. Concentrating on the sound, he noticed that it almost sounded like whispering. As the time went by, it got louder and louder until he could actually make out the words. _Jaaaccckkkk? it hissed. __Jaaaacccckkkkk. He frowned. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself._

   He looked around the camp to see if it was something else that was making the noise, but when all he saw was dark woods, he decided that he was going insane. "Maybe there was something in that water," he said quietly.

   It was then that he heard the voices again. _Look at Sam, Jack. He did as the voices said and looked over at the sleeping Sam. __You know, she doesn't really love you. She had a little crush around the time of the zatarc testing, but now, she actually despises you. She really hates you, Jack. She pretends she loves you so that she can break your heart later on. Jack shook his head. "That's not true," he said._

   _Yes, it is, Jack. Why do you think that all the men she's ever 'said' she loved have either died or have gone crazy? _

   Jack frowned. That was a good question.

   _She pretends to love them until they really fall for her and then she tells them that she wants to end the relationship. All those men have not just been killed, they killed themselves. You can't let that happen to you, Jack, or any other man. You have to stop her, Jack. Stop her!_

_   Jack shook his head. "That's not true!"__  _

   _Yes, it is, Jack!! You know it's true! You've seen it happen. She hates all men and she wants to destroy you in every way. You have to stop her, Jack! STOP HER!! You have to!! _

_   Jack threw his hands over his ears trying to block out the voices. "No, no, no!!" he said, shaking his head._

   _She's going to kill you, Jack. She's going to destroy you in every way! Physically, mentally, and emotionally!!! She's going to take you heart and break it! AND she's going to enjoy doing it!! You CANNOT let her do that, Jack! You have to stop her!! STOP HER, JACK! STOP HER!!_

_   Jack out his head between his knees and closed his eyes tightly. "No!"_

   _She's going to kill Daniel and Teal'c as well! She's going to do the same to them as she's going to do to you!! You can't let her hurt them too, Jack! Don't make them suffer as well. Just end it now!! DESTROY HER BEFORE SHE DESTROYS YOU!!!_

_   Jack was on the verge of tears by this point. He still had his hand over his ears and he was rocking back and forth, muttering, "No, no, no, no."_

   _You know, she was the one who really killed your son._

   "That's not true." 

   _Yes, it is, Jack!!! She told your son where your gun was. She told him that you didn't love him and that he needed to kill himself. That's why he's dead. It's because of her!!! She did it!!_

   "I didn't even know her back then!!" Jack replied angrily. 

   _Oh, but you did! You just didn't know it. She knew your son. She saw him everyday after school!! You never acknowledged that she was there, but Charlie did!! She told him that neither you nor Sara loved him. She told him that if he didn't kill the both of you, than he needed to kill himself! He did what she said, Jack!! He couldn't bring himself to kill you and Sara. So, he killed himself!! SHE MADE HIM DO IT!!! He died because of HER!!!_

   Jack abruptly stood up, screaming, "NOOOO!!!!"

   Sam immediately sat up in her sleeping bag and looked over at Jack. "Sir?! What's wrong?!!" she asked in concern as she stood up and slowly approached Jack.

   He was pacing back and forth with his hands clamped over his ears, still muttering, "No, no, no, no, no."

   _She did it!! She HATES you, Jack!! She is going to destroy you and your life!! You have to stop her! STOP HER, JACK!!! _

   "Sir, are you ok?" Sam asked as she reached out and touched his shoulder.

   She had no time to react before Jack swiftly turned around and backhanded her hard across the face, driving her to the ground.

   _That's it, Jack! Destroy her before she destroys you!! Do it, Jack!!!_

_   Raising her hand to her now split lip, Sam looked up at Jack in shock. "Sir?"_

   "SHUT UP, CARTER!!!" he yelled.

   Sam frowned in confusion. "But sir—"

   "DAMMIT CARTER!! I said SHUT UP!!!" 

   _Good Jack!! Now, you have to kill her!! Just like she killed Charlie and all those other men!! Do it, Jack!!! DESTROY HER!!!_

_   Jack pulled his 9mm out of its holster and pointed it at Sam._

   Sam now had tears in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

   "Doing what I should have done a long time ago!!" he screamed as he leveled the gun at her head.

   "Sir…Jack, listen to me. Don't do it! PLEASE!!"

   _See, she's pleading for her life now!! Just like all those men pleaded for their lives!! She didn't show them any mercy and nor should you, Jack!! KILL HER!!!_

_   "Jack, please don't," she whimpered as tears started to trickle down her face._

   _Do it, Jack! DO IT!!!_

_   "Don't do it, Jack. Don't do it!"_

   "Both of you SHUT UP!!!!" Jack hollered.

   Sam looked at him in confusion. "Please Jack."

   Jack stormed over to Sam and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Pulling her up to eye level, he got right into her face, yelling, "WHAT PART OF SHUT UP DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! NOW, SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTH!!!"

   _Do it, Jack! Kill her like she killed Charlie!! KILL HER NOW!!!_

_   Jack glared down at Sam. Dropping her, he brought the butt of the 9mm down on her skull, knocking her out instantly._

   _What are you doing, Jack?!! You have to kill her!!! KILL HER, JACK!!! _

_   "If I'm going to kill her, I make her feel every agonizing second of it!! She is going to pay for killing Charlie!!!"_

TO BE CONTINUED

(So, what do you think?! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!! REVIEW!!!!)


	2. Kill her!

Title: The Furies

Author: Sarge

E-Mail: Samcwannabe@aol.com

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

   Sam slowly awoke with a splitting headache. Opening her eyes, she waited for everything to stop spinning before she finally noticed that she wasn't at the campsite anymore. In fact, she didn't know where she was. From the tree she was tied to, all she could see was the dark forest. She didn't even see Jack.

   She wriggled a little to see if she could undo her binds, but they were too tight. All they did was bite deeper into her wrists. Just then, she heard a voice from behind her.

   "Don't even try to get away, Carter." It was Jack.

   Sam turned her head around as far around as she could to see Jack standing there with his 9mm still in his hand. He glared at her and then walked around the tree so that he was in front of her.

   Sam frowned. "Sir, what the hell are you doing?" she asked. She had had enough of this and there was just no way she was going to play the frail defenseless woman. She had faced a hell of a lot worse people before and she didn't back down. She definitely wasn't about to start doing with her CO.

   "What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING?!!!" he yelled. "I'll tell you what I'm doing, Major. I am making you pay for what you did to Charlie."

   Ok, if she thought she was lost before, she was totally lost now. "What are you talking about?"

   "You killed him," he growled.

   Sam shook her head. "No, I didn't."

   "YES, YOU DID!!!" he screamed as he began to pace in front of her.

   "I didn't even know you back when Charlie was alive," she snapped. "Hell, I didn't even live in the same state for God's sake!!"

   "Yes, you did. You told him that Sara and I didn't love him. You told him that he needed to kill himself."

   "NO, I DIDN'T!!!"

    "YES, YOU DID!! You told him that he needed to kill himself and that's exactly what he did! It's you're fault that he's dead and you're going to pay!!!" he snarled as he stopped pacing and pointed his 9mm at her again.

   _That's it Jack! the voices hissed. __Just pulled the trigger. Avenge Charlie's death! KILL HER!!_

_   Sam frowned as tears of utter frustration and fear started making their way down her cheeks. "I didn't do anything," she whimpered. "Why don't you believe me, Jack?"_

   "Because you're a liar!"

   "So, I guess you believe that all the feelings we've shared are lies as well," she said.

   Jack glared at her. "You don't have feelings for me. You never did!!"

   "That's not true, Jack! I do have feelings for you! I love you!!" she replied desperately.

   Jack stormed up to her and backhanded her across the face again. "No, you don't," he growled. "And I don't love you either! I DESPISE YOU!!"

    _Good Jack! Tell her exactly how you feel!! the voices prodded._

   It was now that Sam really started crying. She dropped her head and just let the tears fall.

   "I hate everything about you!! You are just a brainless, loveless, no-life bitch!!!" he screamed into her face. "No one will EVER love you, Carter!!!"

   Jack backed away from her and pointed the gun at her once more. "Now, you are going to pay for everything you even did to me," he snarled as he pulled trigger.

   Sam didn't even look up at Jack. She just kept her head down. She heard the gun go off and then a millisecond later, she felt a terrible searing pain in her shoulder. She cried out in pain and then looked up at Jack to see that he had an evil smile on his face.

   _That's it Jack!! __Doesn't that feel so much better?!! No, finish her off, Jack!! Do it now!! KILL HER!!!_

_   "I'm going to kill you now, Carter, and the last thing I want you to hear me say is that I really do truly loathe you. Now, do one last favor for me. I want you to watch me as I pull the trigger," he stated nefariously._

   Sam looked away from him defiantly.

   Jack let out a low growl before he stormed back over to her and grabbed her by her hair. Yanking her head up so that she was looking him in the eyes, he grinned again and then kissed her roughly on the lips.

   Sam looked at him in confusion.

   "I just wanted to give you a taste of what you're going to miss when you're dead," he said before raising the gun to Sam's forehead. "Ok, now I'm going to kill you."

   Just as he was about to pull the trigger again, Daniel and Teal'c came flying out of the trees.

   "Jack don't!!!" Daniel screamed as Teal'c ran straight at Jack, tackling him to the ground. The gun flew from Jack's hand as he landed and Teal'c easily subdued him from there. He pulled Jack's arms behind his back and tied them. 

   Daniel rushed over to Sam and cut her loose. Coming back around the tree, he caught her just before she crumpled to the ground. "Sam, are you alright?" he asked in concern.

   Looking up at him, she shook her head and then started crying.

   Daniel immediately wrapped him arms tightly around her. "It's ok, Sam. Everything is going to be ok," he soothed as she sobbed into his neck.

   "What the hell are you doing?!" Jack shouted as he struggled against Teal'c's strong grip.

   "Perhaps we should ask you the same question, O'Neill," Teal'c said.

   _You have to get away, Jack!! They're stopping you from avenging your son's death!! You have to kill Sam!! Then you have to kill then for stopping you!!! _

_   "Dammit!! Let go of me!!!" he screamed._

   Both Daniel and Teal'c ignored him.

   Daniel looked up at Teal'c, saying, "We need to get him to the temple."

   Teal'c nodded. "Come O'Neill," he said as he started dragging Jack in the direction of the temple.

   Daniel scooped Sam up in his arms and then followed Teal'c.

   A few minutes later they arrived at the temple and went inside.

   Daniel gently placed Sam down on the floor. By now, she was unconscious from all the pain that was radiating from her injured shoulder. Standing up, Daniel made his way over to where Teal'c was holding Jack.

   "LET GO OF ME!!!" Jack yelled.

   "What is it that we do now, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked.

   "Well, it says here," he pointed to some inscriptions on the stone structure, "that whoever touches the green crystal will be inhabited by the Furies. Now, my guess is that's what Jack did. In the temple we were at, it said that to remove the Furies we have to bring Jack there and have him touch the blue crystal that was in the center of the stone structure there," Daniel explained.

   "So, we must return to the other temple?" Teal'c said.

   "Yeah," Daniel replied, "and thankfully it's almost light out so we won't have too much trouble getting back there. I just need to bandage up Sam's shoulder and then we can go."

   Teal'c nodded.

   Daniel walked back over to Sam and immediately unclipped his backpack. Taking out the med kit, he patched up her the best he could. Then he put everything away and picked her back up into his arms. "Ok, we can go now," he announced.

   With that, Teal'c dragged Jack back out of the temple and Daniel followed with Sam.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

(A/N: Sorry it took me forever to post this and I'm also sorry that this chapter is really short and really lame! It's funny how I've master the ability to make everything short and lame, isn't it? Well, I hope you like it anyway!! PLEASE REVIEW!)


End file.
